Fantasmas del Pasado
by Kagura Sakata
Summary: Lucy empieza a pensar en la amiga del pasado de Natsu y empieza a reflexionar sobre lo que siente por él...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Desde el día en que Mirajane me enseñó las fotos de Fairy Tail de cuando todos eran más jóvenes, no podía descansar tranquila, y lo peor de todo es que no entendía el por qué.

De alguna manera, me inquietaba esa chica llamada Lissana, ya que no se separaba nunca de Natsu, y lo peor de todo era por qué me sentía así de… ¿celosa? Ni yo misma lo entendía. Bueno, Natsu siempre ha estado conmigo en todo momento desde que nos conocimos; tiene un corazón más grande que todo el universo entero, pero, ¿era posible que sintiese algo por él? Yo nunca he estado enamorada de nadie, y mucho menos me he sentido atraída hacia alguien, por lo que todavía no sé qué significa ni qué se siente cuando te gusta alguien, aunque tal vez debería empezar a plantearme su significado.

Un día cualquiera, cuando me levanté, Natsu estaba en el salón comiendo mientras esperaba a que me levantase. Una vez más, entró a mi casa sin permiso, pero ya no me molestaba, al contrario, me gustaba verle allí, con su típica sonrisa mientras decía _**"¡Hola, Lucy!",**_ pero para no levantar sospechas, tenía que reaccionar como lo hacía siempre. Tal vez lo que me pasaba era que tenía miedo, pero, ¿de qué?

**-Ey, Lucy, vamos, ven a desayunar- empezó a hablar Natsu.**

**-¿¡Por qué diablos tenéis que entrar en mi casa sin permiso!**

**-Porque es muy bonita-añadió Happy mientras se comía su pescado.**

**-Y porque nos gusta mucho estar contigo- dijo Natsu con mucha alegría en sus palabras.**

Esa frase hizo que me sonrojara tanto que hasta se dieron cuenta de que algo me pasaba.

**-¿Eh? Lucy, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy roja-dijo Happy preocupado.**

**-No, no es nada- intenté disimular mientras sentía que me ponía aún más roja, si es que era posible.**

En ese momento, Natsu se acercó a mí decidido y me tocó la frente para ver si realmente tenía fiebre.

**-Mmmm, parece que sí que tienes fiebre. Seguro que se te pasa comiendo algo- se notaba que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero me resultaba muy dulce por su parte que se preocupara así por mí.**

Después de desayunar, nos fuimos al gremio mientras discutíamos sobre qué trabajo escoger, ya que, una vez más, quería hacer otro trabajo de nivel S, pero esta vez sin Gray ni Erza, lo que me preocupaba bastante, ya que los dos solos no podríamos hacer demasiado, por muy fuerte que se esté volviendo. Al final conseguí convencerle de no hacer otra vez una locura como esa, aunque me puso una condición: _**"Que el siguiente trabajo lo hagamos solos, sin Gray ni Erza"**_, a lo que no pude evitar preguntarle: _**"¿Y eso por qué?"**_; a lo que me contestó: _**"Porque con ellos dos en medio, no tenemos la ocasión de quedarnos a solas para hablar, y, además, así tocamos a más dinero y podrás pagar tu alquiler"**_, y me sonrío, y no pude decirle que no; pero cuando llegamos, sentí que el mundo se me había caído encima. Nada más entrar, la primera persona a la que vimos nos costó creer que estaba con vida, ya que todos creíamos que había muero hace mucho. ¡Esa persona era Lissana!

Continuará…

¡Yo!

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic de Natsu & Lucy, este capi creo que se me ha hecho un poco corto, pero espero que os haya gustado, y, bueno, no creo que haga muchos capítulos, pero intentaré hacerlos muy amenos y espero que los disfrutéis.

¡Nos leemos!

Atte.: Luffy X Nami


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Natsu estaba pálido y temblaba. No sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar después de todo este tiempo pensando que estaba viva y que no la volvería a ver jamás; pero ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos, mientras que ella le miraba con una sonrisa como si nunca hubiera dejado de verle.

**-¡Natsu!**- gritó feliz Lissana.

**-Li… ¿Lissana?**-Natsu tartamudeó**-¿de verdad eres tú?**

**-¡Pues claro!**- se lanzó hacia él y le abrazó- **vaya, te has vuelto muy fuerte**- le dijo mientras le tocaba los músculos.

**-¿No vas a explicarme cómo es que sigues viva?**-protestó Natsu.

**-¡Claro! ¡Vamos a sentarnos y te explico lo que pasó!**- lo agarró del brazo y se marchó a una mesa alejados de todos los demás.

Yo en ese momento no supe qué hacer o qué decir, simplemente me quedé parada en la puerta del gremio hasta que Gray me llamó.

**-Eh, Lucy, no te quedes ahí parada y ven a sentarte aquí.**

**-Sí-** contesté algo deprimida.

**-¿Te ocurre algo? No te veo muy animada que digamos**- Erza me preguntó.

**-No, no es nada**- respondí cabizbaja.

**-Ah, ya sé lo que te pasa. Estás celosa porque Natsu se ha ido con Lissana, ¿verdad?**- Gray me preguntó con curiosidad.

**-¡Cállate ya, Gray!-** me puse tan nerviosa que no pude evitar hablarle de esa forma, y, simultáneamente, salí corriendo para no tener que aguantar más preguntas, y, sobretodo, para no verlos a **ellos**.

**-¿Quién es esa chica tan tonta y escandalosa?-**Lissana le preguntó a Natsu.

**-Se llama Lucy, y no es ninguna tonta. Voy a ir a buscarla.**

**-No, Natsu, no te vayas-** intentó evitar que la abandonara.

**-Déjame**- se estaba enfadando, así que no la quedó más remedio que dejarle ir.

Decidí irme lejos. Jamás pensé que me afectaría tanto ver a Natsu con otra chica. En muchas ocasiones me había puesto a pensar en qué hubiera pasado si Lissana siguiera viva, pero nunca me había preocupado demasiado porque en teoría aquel triste día fue asesinada accidentalmente por su hermano, cuyo cuerpo no pudo controlar al transformarse en ese monstruo.

Fui a mi casa a por la maleta que tengo siempre preparada por si hay alguna urgencia; escribí una nota diciendo que abandonaba Fairy Tail; cogí mi maleta y me dispuse a salir; pero él ya estaba ahí, cruzado de brazos en medio de la puerta, impidiéndome que saliera.

**-¿A dónde vas, Lucy?-** me preguntó Natsu bastante serio.

**-Eh… quiero ir a ver la tumba de mi madre. Hace mucho que no voy a visitarla y quiero ver cómo está**- intenté mentirle, pero no pude hacerlo bien, ya que con él no podía ocultar nada de lo que me pasaba.

**-Lucy, ¿por qué me mientes?**

**-¡No te estoy mintiendo!-** protesté.

**-Si fuera así, nos habrías avisado e incluso nos habrías invitado a ir.**

**-Es que ha sido de improvisto y además necesito estar sola para pensar.**

**-Lucy, creí que entre nosotros no había secretos. Puedo sentir que estás triste y que algo te preocupa y te inquieta.**

Bajé la cabeza y me dispuse a contárselo todo, pero, en ese momento, ella apareció de la nada.

**-¡Natsu!**

**-Lissana, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-No pude evitar seguirte. Así que esta es la casa de esa rubia tonta, ¿eh?-** en el momento en que dijo eso, me miró con desprecio, como si quisiera que desapareciese.

**-¡Te he dicho que no la llames así! ¡Se llama Lucy Heartphilia!**

**-Oh, ¿no me digas que tú eres la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos y famosos del país? Si no te hace falta trabajar, ¿por qué estás en este gremio? ¡No nos hace falta nadie como tú!**

**-¡Lissana! ¡No permitiré que sigas hablándole así a Lucy!**

**-Natsu, no seas así con Lissana, ella tiene razón. Será mejor que regrese a mi antigua casa**-fui a coger mi maleta, pero Natsu me lo impidió.

**-¡Pero huiste de allí! ¡Ahora nosotros somos tu familia! ¡Además, la Lucy que yo conozco jamás hablaría así! ¡¿Por qué has cambiado tanto tan de repente?-** Natsu gritó desesperado.

**-Se acabó, Natsu. No volveré a ser una carga para vosotros. **

Conseguí salir de allí y empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude para dejar de oír los gritos de Natsu que me suplicaban que me quedase, pero conseguí no mirar hacia atrás, aunque no pude evitar llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**-Natsu, volvamos al gremio-** dijo Lissana.

**-Lucy… se ha ido-** se vio como Natsu derramaba unas lágrimas.

**-Tarde o temprano tenía que regresar. ¡Pero anímate! ¡Ya lo tengo todo preparado! ¡Dentro de unos días nos casaremos!**

**-¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?**

Continuará…

¡Ohayo minna!

Aquí traigo el segundo capi de Fantasmas del Pasado. Parece que no os esperabais que Lissana apareciera en este fic, pero espero que os haya gustado n.n

Lo sé, creo que he hecho un poco mala a Lissana, pero pienso que así el fic tiene más dramatismo jeje.

¡Nos leemos!

Atte.: Luffy X Nami


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Natsu no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Estaba demasiado confuso como para comprender la situación. Primero, Lucy se marcha para siempre, y, de repente, ¿Lissana le decía que se iban a casar? Pasaba que cuando eran pequeños, ella en alguna que otra ocasión le había propuesto que fueran novios cuando crecieran; pero él nunca la había hecho demasiado caso, ya que él nunca había sentido nada especial por ella, ya que siempre la había considerado su hermana pequeña. Definitivamente, lo que pretendía hacer era una locura.

**-¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡¿Pretendes que nos casemos?**

**-¡Por supuesto! ¡He estado esperando que llegara este momento desde que éramos pequeños!**

**¡Pero yo no! ¡No recuerdo que dijeras que nos íbamos a casar, y, por supuesto, no pienso hacerlo!**

**-Es por esa chica, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?-** en ese momento, Natsu desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

**-Lo sabía. Estás enamorado de ella y ni siquiera eres consciente de ello.**

**-Eso… no es cierto…**

**-Te diré algo. La razón por la que la dije que se fuera, y por la que se marchó, es porque ya había encontrado su verdadero amor, y yo no quería verte sufrir, así que por eso no te lo dije antes.**

**-¡Eso es mentira! ¡No puede ser posible!**

**-Créetelo, porque es la verdad. Yo te prometo que si te casas conmigo, haré que te olvides de ella. ¿Aceptarás?**

**-Eso… tiene que ser un error.**

Después de un rato de dudas y confusiones, finalmente cedió a casarse con ella, y pidió que fuese cuanto antes. Al llegar al gremio, todos aceptaron su compromiso mientras decían que eso era predecible, pero ni a Erza ni a Gray les gustó oír eso, así que agarraron a Natsu y empezaron a hacerle preguntas.

**-Natsu, ¿dónde diablos está Lucy?-**le preguntó Erza.

**-Se ha ido del gremio y no volverá nunca más**-contestó.

**-¡¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo?-**Gray se enfureció.

**-Lissana me dijo que se fue para casarse, ya que se ha enamorado.**

**-¡Eso es imposible! Si no, ¿cómo explicas su reacción cuando Gray le preguntó si estaba celosa de Lissana?-** Erza estaba desesperada.

**-¡Eso ya no importa! Probablemente era una actuación suya para irse sin llamar la atención-** Natsu intentaba convencerles.

**-¡Lucy nunca ha hecho actuaciones y siempre ha sido sincera! Definitivamente, Lissana te está manejando como quiere, justo cuando nadie ha sido capaz de conseguirlo-** Erza intentaba que volviese a ser como era antes, pero parecía imposible.

**-Ella no me está manejando, y deja de acusarla de una vez.**

**-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué te vas a casar con ella si no la quieres?-**Gray quería saberlo.

**-Para ser capaz olvidar a Lucy-**dijo Natsu resentido.

**-Así que la quieres. Vámonos, Gray. **

Erza salió decidida del gremio en compañía de Gray.

**-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Piensas dejar esto así?**

**-No. Vamos a solucionarlo.**

**-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?**

**-Vamos a traer a Lucy de vuelta. Probablemente sea la única que puede hacer que Natsu vuelva a ser el de antes.**

**-Ya entiendo. No se te escapa ni una**- Gray sonrió.

**-¡Aye! Propio de Erza.**

**¿¡Happy! ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Gray y Erza se sorprendieron al verle.

**-¿De verdad creéis que quiero a un Natsu que se deja dominar? Os acompañaré a buscar a Lucy. Además, esta no es la Lissana de antes. Aquí hay algo raro.**

**-Tienes razón. Lissana nunca se ha comportado así. ¿Creéis que ha cambiado después de aquel accidente?**

**-Quién sabe, Gray. Pero ahora centrémonos en Lucy. Si ella no vuelve con nosotros, nos cambiará demasiado la vida y nada volverá a ser como antes.**

Mientras tanto, yo estaba volviendo a casa. Intenté tardar lo más posible en llegar. No quería volver a entrar ahí, y mucho menos, volver a ver a mi padre. En ese momento, sentí que me estaban llamando a lo lejos. Me di la vuelta y vi a Gray, Erza y Happy, que se dirigían hacia mí todo lo rápido que podían.

**-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-** la verdad es que no me imaginaba que vinieran a buscarme.

**-Hemos venido a por ti. Tienes que volver al gremio cuanto antes.**

**-¿Ha pasado algo grave?-** me preocupé.

**-¡Aye! ¡Natsu se va a casar con Lissana!**

**-¿Al fin se han declarado su amor?- **fue la peor noticia que me podían haber dado.

**-¡Entre ellos dos no hay nada de amor! ¡Solamente por parte de Lissana, y lo dudo!-**Erza parecía desesperada.

**-¿Entonces por qué se van a casar? **

**-¡Natsu se va a casar para olvidarte, porque él está enamorado de ti!**-Gray siguió contándome.

**-¿Qué?-** estaba sin palabras después de lo que había oído. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

**-¡Vamos, Lucy! Tenemos que volver al gremio antes de que se celebre la boda. ¡Tú eres la única que puede detenerlo!**

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada, Erza me agarró y nos fuimos corriendo de vuelta al gremio. Yo quería volver, de hecho, nunca me quise ir, pero no sabía qué tenía que hacer para detener esa boda.

**-Lucy, tienes que decirle lo que sientes por él-**Gray me lo explicaba mientras íbamos en el tren.

**-¿Qué sientes por él, Lucy?-**Erza me preguntó.

**-Yo… le quiero… ¡Haré lo posible para que no se casen!-** por fin había reaccionado.

**-Ya era hora de que recuperaras el espíritu combativo**-dijo Happy.

Mientras tanto, Lissana y Natsu se estaban preparando para la ceremonia que iba a empezar en poco tiempo.

**-Natsu, querido, ¿estás nervioso?-**Lissana ya estaba preparada.

**-No… sí… un poco…- **realmente Natsu estaba hecho un lío.

**-No te preocupes. A partir de hoy, nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar…**

**-Atención, vayan tomando asientos. La ceremonia va a empezar-** el maestro Makarov estaba poniendo orden, mientras que el jefe del consejo preparaba todo y empezó a hablar.

Por fin llegamos después de un viaje que se me hizo eterno, y seguimos corriendo. Todavía nos quedaba llegar al gremio, y probablemente, la ceremonia estuviera empezando.

**-¡Happy! ¡Lleva a Lucy hasta el gremio! Así tardaremos menos-** Erza estaba muy pendiente del tiempo que quedaba, que era muy poco.

**-¡Aye, sir!-** me cogió y me llevó volando hasta el gremio.

Mientras tanto…

**-Lissana, ¿quieres casarte con Natsu hasta que la muerte os separe?**

**-Sí, quiero.**

**-Y tú, Natsu, ¿quieres casarte con Lissana hasta que la muerte os separe?**

Natsu se quedó callado un momento. Se dio cuenta de que ni Happy, ni Erza ni Gray habían asistido, lo cual le enfadó mucho, y justo cuando se decidió a contestar…

**-¡Detened esta boda!-**Happy entró volando conmigo, dejando a todos sorprendidos por la entradita que habíamos hecho, aunque a los que más les sorprendieron fueron a Natsu y a Lissana.

**-Lu…cy…-**Natsu no se esperaba verme de vuelta- **¿qué haces aquí?**

**-He venido a evitar que se realice esta boda…**

**-¡Maldita seas! ¿Por qué nos interrumpes en el mejor momento de nuestra vida?-** se acercó a mí con la intención de pegarme, pero Natsu la detuvo.

**-¡Déjame! ¡Voy a darla su merecido!**

**-Para. Mirajane, Elfman, sujetadla-** Mirajane y Elfman asintieron y la detuvieron antes de que se acercara a mí- **¿Por qué quieres detener todo esto?**

**-Porque me he enterado de todo lo que te dijo Lissana, y vengo a decirte que nada de lo que te dijo era cierto.**

**-¿Quieres decir que no te marchaste para casarte?**

**-¡Claro que no! Sólo me sentí una molestia entre vosotros dos, porque yo…-**había llegado el momento de confesárselo, después de todo este tiempo ocultándoselo- **¡te quiero!**

En ese momento llegaron Erza y Gray y se quedaron en la puerta mirando la escena y felices porque la boda se había detenido. Natsu no hizo ni dijo nada. Solo se me quedó mirando fijamente y me dio la mano para que me levantase, ya que nos Happy y yo nos habíamos caído al suelo después de semejante entrada. Yo cogí su mano y tiró de mí hacia arriba, haciendo que me quedara atrapada entre sus brazos, mientras me envolvía con un cálido abrazo. Yo le devolví el abrazo y empecé a decirle que tenía miedo de perderle, aunque seguía sin decirme nada, hasta que al fin unas palabras salieron de su boca.

**-Lucy, perdóname. He desconfiado de ti sin tener pruebas-** su tono de voz me permitió saber que de verdad estaba arrepentido, lo cual me alegró mucho.

**-Natsu, no te preocupes, pero no me vuelvas a hacer pasar por esta preocupación, ¿vale?-**

Él me sonrió y me asintió con la cabeza, después nos miramos a los ojos, y, finalmente, nos dimos un beso. El beso que probablemente estaba deseando quitarle desde hace mucho tiempo, y que por fin había conseguido. A lo lejos podía oír a una Lissana llena de furia, mientras que sus hermanos decidieron llevársela de allí y buscar a Polyushka para que intentara devolverla a la normalidad. Después de un corto tratamiento, volvió a ser la que era antes, y nos hicimos grandes amigas. Al parecer, el día de aquel accidente, un demonio se metió dentro de su cuerpo, afectando así a los cambios de personalidad, aunque gracias a él, aquel día se salvó, y, de algún modo, gracias al cambio de Lissana, Natsu y yo por fin nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos y pudimos empezar una nueva relación.

**FIN**

¡Ohayo minna!

Aquí traigo el tercer y último capítulo de "Fantasmas del Pasado", y espero que os haya gustado.

Lamento decir que no podré subir más fics en un tiempo, ya que me voy de vacaciones y no tendré internet, lo que me deprime bastante, pero cuando vuelva, os traeré nuevos fics, que espero que sean de vuestro alago. ¡Hasta pronto!

¡Nos leemos!

Atte.: Luffy X Nami


End file.
